The recently developed technique of continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis (CAPD) to remove impurities from the blood of a patient whose kidneys have failed permits the patient being dialyzed to carry a surgically implanted catheter which may be connected intermittently to a peritoneal dialysis transfer set. The transfer set, in turn, connects to a bag of peritoneal dialysis solution, which is emptied through the transfer set into the peritoneal cavity (CAPD infusion phase). The patient is not "tied" to a machine and can be ambulatory while the dialysis across the peritoneal membrane (CAPD dwell phase) takes place. After the dwell phase, the peritoneal dialysis solution is drained (CAPD drain phase) from the peritoneal cavity. This can be done by allowing the solution to flow back into the bag; there is perferably no disconnection of the bag during the dwell phase. After the drain phase, the bag with spent peritoneal dialysis solution may be disconnected from the transfer set and discarded.
A description of the continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis technique may be found in Popovich et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,041, issued Dec. 16, 1980 and entitled "METHOD FOR CONTINUOUS AMBULATORY PERITONEAL DIALYSIS".
It is important to make the connections and disconnections of the bags of fresh and spent peritoneal dialysis solution in an aseptic manner, since patients undergoing peritoneal dialysis risk developing peritonitis, an infection which is relatively difficult to control. The risk of bacterial or other microbial contamination of the peritoneal dialysis system is of course increased at the time when the connections and disconnections of the solution containers to the tubing are made. In the event of bacterial contamination, the bacteria can migrate into the peritoneal cavity.
In Barrington U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,508, it is proposed that medical connector members may be sterilized after their connection, for example, with ultraviolet radiation.
By the invention of this application, a method and apparatus are provided for repeatedly or continuously providing an antimicrobial effect on the connection junctions of tubing communicating between the above-described catheter and connected solution container, with any contaminating bacteria being isolated in restricted areas after the connection is made. Antimicrobial effect in these areas is accomplished by ultraviolet radiation. Thereafter, inner seals may be opened so that the system may be used to transfer solution from a container to the peritoneal cavity of a patient.